Blood Brothers
'Table of Contents:' I. Foundation/History II. Mission Statement III. Loyal Members IV. Members Rights by Rank V. Requirements VI. Rules ' I. Foundation/History' : Two brothers from eastern United Stated formed this clan back in December 15, 2010. The guild was created under the alias Venomous to being until level 48 which then the guild named was changed to Guo R'hayls. Until about level 62 in which the guild came to its resting name at Blood Brothers. The guild is currently in rebuilding stage once have over 110 members and daily dungeons and hunts. Come join the Bloodline of goofie fun people who love gaming and love dofus! We were founded and currently still running in Rosal and are an active participant in the Aeon alliance. II. Mission Statement : We (the brothers) founded this guild in hopes to bring our home server Rosal closer together with fun times, jokes, community and the shear love of the game. Guild-Guardian and Dragonfirenu the founders, would like to extend a warm welcome to any qualified canidates whom would like to join the community to further the game of dofus and our tight knit community. Our dream is through fun times and hard work to reach 200 as a guild with an active loyal community of members whom all have some form of respect to each other. 'III. Loyal Members' : Just as any guild does we have had fully committed members whom deserve respect as does anybody but even more so then others for staying with the guild through times thick and thin. Special thanks and courtesy should and will be extended to Xmisfortunex, Swamp-lord, Yift, Kantie/Zaiken. These fellows and possibly you have and could be the future of Blood Brothers in which the guild has its debts to. Thanks! 'IV.' Members Rights by Rank All Rights are negotiable to membership loyalty in length and likeness of guild members with higher rankings.#'Leader': Dragonfirenu the one and only. #'Second in Command': Reserved spot up to seven of most commited, trustworthy members. #'Treasurer':' '''You will automatically be in this spot if you provide a house or paddock to guild. #'Protector': Will usually be someone good at Pvp defense for our guilds percs who is active. #'Craftsman': Will be somebody dominant in the art of skilling and will help other guildies with crafts. #'Reservist': A position for those who play less but are known for being dominant and loyal. #'Guard': A common position for level 199, 200s whom been in the guild for longer time periods. #'Scout': Scout is a position who gives the leaders and/or SiC updates on players behaviors activity. #'Spy': Someone who does hunts frequently and spots out potential mobs and percs. #'Diplomat': Someone who negotiates merging of guilds. #'Secretary': Will talk to on trial members and give leaders and SiC updates on their leveling progressions. #'Pet Killer': Unknown Position #'Poacher': A person who wants to loot hunt a lot. #'Treasure Hunter': People who(m) want to loot hunt harder mobs. #'Initiate': A position moved on after apprentice postion. #'Murderer': Pvper Galore #'Governor/Counselor': People who provide specific advice in guild events and activities. #'Chosen One': Specific to leveling the guild for lower levels. #'Guide': Alts of main characters of pre-existing level requisits. #'Mentor': Mentors lower new players to the game. #'Recruiting Officer': Specializes in recruitment of new community members. #'Breeder': Educates and breeds mounts. #'Merchant': Frequent Merchant mode set-ups. #'Apprentice': First step after On-Trial stage after level prerequisits are met. #'Mascot': The guild clown. #'Thief/Penitent/Perc Killer/Deserter/Traitor/Nuisance/Dogsbody': Punishment positions. 'V. Requirements : Must be 100+ and active, friendly, and willing to grow further while contributing xp once in awhile. If not 100+ contact Guild-Guardian for possible leveling help/assistance. '''VI. Rules : Most of the players now are more mature and older. All we ask is to be respectful and mindful but have fun. Swearing and dirty talk is permitted but do not insult someone past something they can handle and if they tell you to stop then stop. No stealing, or scamming other guildies and definitely no item begging. We can teach you the way not give it to you.